Fooled By Maple
by DawnShadowQueen
Summary: Blizzardstripe has always had a crush on Mistrain. But when his best friend steals her right from under his nose, he is driven to revenge- and an apprentice shows him what she is capable of. Sequel to Maplepaw's Murder. Oneshot challenge for MeadowClan.


**AN: This is my second challenge for MeadowClan. An awesome forum, go join today! Enjoy zis! OR ELSE! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own Warriors-*dodges laptop***

**THE BOOKS! I OWN ONLY THE BOOKS! I got them at Barnes and Noble, see? *holds up receipt***

Blizzardpelt growled. He saw Brackentail walk out of the nursery, with Mistrain laughing next to him. Their footsteps broke the first snow of leaf-bare,frosty and cold. Perfectly white, like his pelt. _I should have been Mistrain's mate. I would have been better for her than that... that... absolute piece of rotting foxdung! Wait no, that's an insult to rotting foxdung. How dare he!_

Blizzardpelt growled again., unsheating his claws.

Two moons ago, he would have been happy for his friend-no, enemy. He would congradulate them and be there when the kits had been born. He might even had gotten to name one, although he highly doubted it. He would have found another, beautiful, clever, and loyal she-cat to stand by his side. Everything would be better. But now... No. He had loved Mistrain, and Brackentail had to swoop in and take her away.

Right now, her beautiful sapphire eyes were sparkling like water under sunlight. Her soft, satiny silver pelt shone even in the darkest night. Even on this gloomy, overcast day, she lit up the world as if StarClan themselves had come. Mistrain was just so perfect.

Brackentail said something to her. She nodded and he padded away, towards Blizzardpelt, smiling.

"Blizzardpelt!" he called happily.

_No, he didn't know that I loved her, so, it isn't his fault... Oh yes it is! Why did he have to do this?_

_"_What?" he growled.

"Is-is something wrong?" he asked. "You don't seem to be happy anymore, and... well... I want you to be happy. You can talk to me about anything. I'm your best friend, Blizzardpelt."

"Nothing." Blizzardpelt growled. "Nothing's wrong." _My best friend, StarClan you're wrong. I'm not your "best friend" and I never can be again._

"Well, if you have a problem, we can go talk it out. Let's go hunting."

Blizzardpelt growled. "I'm not. I have to go on a patrol."

"Well, we can go together."

Blizzardpelt was surprised. His fur lifted for a second. _Oh, no. No getting out of this I suppose. You'll pay, Brackentail. I swear you'll pay, even if it's the last thing I ever do upon this earth._

* * *

"Got one!" the cheerful voice rang out against the forest, sounding like a bubbling creek as it flowed, perfect.

Blizzardpelt raised his head and sighed. it was new-leaf, and he was out hunting with Mistrain, just out of the nursery, with her three beautiful kits. Bramblekit, a clever, level-headed brown tabby tom with her blue eyes, Honeykit, an eager and energetic golden she-cat with green eyes, and Graykit, a determined and preserving gray tabby tom with amber eyes. All beautiful kits. They should have been his beautiful kits.

Brackentail had gone somewhere else to hunt, over by the ShadowClan border. Apparently, prey was running better there. Blizzardstripe never had much of a taste for frogs and lizards.

Then his eyes widened and he smiled. It was time.

"Mistrain?" he called. "Mistrain?"

"Yes?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by her mouse that she was holding in her jaws.

"I'm going off a bit, the prey will run better there." he forced himself to lie, hopefully for the only time in his life.

"Okay, just don't go too far." she said before starting to bury her mouse."I wouldn't want you to fly away!" she joked.

"I won't." Blizzardpelt would have laughed if he wasn't under such tension, turned, and began to run swiftly away, heart thumping like a wriggling bird.

It wasn't long before he saw Brackentail stalking a sparrow on the ground, tasted his deep scent, and saw his bright green eyes, narrowed in sharp concentration.

_You did this._ thought Blizzardstripe. "You did this." he hissed.

"Wha-" Brackentail's eyes narrowed as the sparrow flew away, alarmed. He glanced at it for a second. "Oh, Blizzardpelt!" he laughed, realizing. "You got me, but you made me miss that sparrow. Next time-"

He said no more. An orange and white shape flew out of nowhere and slammed into him. It was Maplepaw. Maplepaw? The quiet, shy apprentice who never spoke a word out of turn? That Maplepaw who was never hasty or rushed? Was that her? Her eyes were narrowed in bloodlust and her claws were out, sharp, deadly. It was obvious: She was out to kill.

Maplepaw slit his throat rapidly as if she were hunting while the toms, taken by suprise, froze. "Ha!" she cried, but no. This was a cat on the verge of insanity. Not her. Not Maplepaw. Not the Maplepaw who could have been the medicine cat. Not her. "ThunderClan will pay, they will! You exiled me, but I tried to make it to RiverClan. What did they do to me? I had nowhere to turn. StarClan! This is my revenge!" she crowed, before turning and leaping away.

Blizzardpelt trembled, streaked with blood. "No, Brackentail." he whispered. "I was wrong. You are my brother in all but blood. I'm sorry."

"No. How-How could you! He was your friend!" cried Mistrain. She appeared in the hollow. "What did he ever do to you!

Her claws were out, out more of tension then anger, but she was still dangerous.

"Wait, no! I didn't kill him!" cried Blizzardpelt. "Maplepaw-"

"If she did, I didn't see her." said Mistrain coldly. "My kits have no father, and the godfather is as good as dead!" she snarled and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks. The snow, bloody, crunching under her paws.

"I'm sorry." whispered Blizzardpelt. "I'm so sorry, Brackentail."

"No." hissed the voice of another she-cat. Maplepaw. "You'll be sorry. So sorry. This is my enternal revenge."

Blizzardpelt gasped, his vision went dark. As he went, he managed to whisper something else. "You are my brother in all but blood, Brackentail. I join you now."

He was dead.

Maplepaw padded quietly away, her ginger and white fur hardly ruffled, paws stained with blood. She laughed, a cold, chilling laugh that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"What a lovely way to spend sun-high." Mapleshade purred, even beyond the Dark Forest. "My poor possesed apprentice."

**Please R&R! And join MeadowClan, too.**


End file.
